


How to link to a specific place in a chapter.

by Ferrous_Patella



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Fanwork Research & Reference Guides, Link code, how to link, html code
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:40:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29870670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferrous_Patella/pseuds/Ferrous_Patella
Summary: Use this code to create a link to a specific passage or scene in the middle of a chapter.
Kudos: 3
Collections: A Guide to Coding and Fanworks, Extraordinary Help, Fanfiction Reference Works





	How to link to a specific place in a chapter.

Links usually send readers to the top of a page or chapter. With this code, you can send readers to a specific passage within a chapter, saving the reader from scrolling and scanning for the right spot.

First you make a target. Open the chapter in HTML edit mode. Find the spot where you want to send readers. On a blank line above it type:
    
    
      <a name=YourTargetName></a>
    
    

Do not put spaces in the target name. Use a unique name for each target in a story. Post the chapter to save the changes. (AO3's editor adds a couple of parameters to the tag but that is okay.)

To link to that spot, add #YourTargetName to the end of the web address for your story. For example, this is a link to a target named RealWolf :

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/27369178/chapters/66971251#RealWolf>

This takes you to a spot a third of the way into the chapter.


End file.
